Small Sisters
Small Sisters is an episode of HTFF. Plot Sunset begins placing some sort of gemstone on top of machine, to generate a hologram. The hologram sounds tells her about the shrinking spell, and how to use it. Sunset begins to generate the magic beam and tries to test it out on an apple, however as soon as she tries to back up, she steps on a rubber duck and it scares her causing to accidentally cast the spell on Raymond, who just so happens to begin inside the room. Sunset uses a magnifying glass, to see an extremely small Raymond on the floor. So Sunset grabs Raymond by her tail, and places her on top of her head, When suddenly a knock at the door is herd, Sunset goes to opens it and sees Random and Nutty at the front door, as their wonder where Raymond is. Raymond tries to get them to notice her but whens up slipping on Sunset's head and ends up breaking her leg on Sunset's stinger. Sunset bends down to grab Raymond, to show to Random and Nutty, but they end up leaving. Later, Sunset makes a small cast for Raymond, when suddenly Ludwing and Ell enter the room. Sunset freaks out and accidentally zaps them, leaving them shrunken. Sunset tries to been down, however her tiara falls off and ends up slicing Ludwig in half. And Ell freaks out Sunset tries to grab Ell with tweezers but ends up getting electrocuted, so she scoops up Ell, via plastic spoon, later Sunset and has placed Ell and Raymond inside two jars, when suddenly another knock at the door is herd. This time it's form Looney. Looney asks Sunset for a jar, so he can catch fireflies to eat, Sunset unknowingly grabs the jar with Raymond in it, and gives it to Looney. As they walk away. Sunset happily walks back towards Ell, and Ell tells what mistake Sunset just made. Sunset ends up freaking out, so she rushes towards Looney and trades him the jar with Raymond in it for jar of fireflies she created via magic. Then Sunset rushes back towards her house. Sunset places the jar next to the jar Ell is in. However the fireflies end up giving Raymond epilepsy, and Ell also suffers the same fate, until Sunset scoops her up with the plastic spoon. And then tries to walk away, until she ends up tripping on Ludwig's remains and slips and falls, as the soon impales her mouth. Sunset gets up, however Ell ends up falling down Sunset's throat and lands in her stomach, where she ends up short circuiting and causing Sunset to explode. As the closing iris closes her wands lands on the ground and causes the entire house to shrink. Moral *"Believe that Planet Earth turns slowly." Deaths *Ludwig is impaled on Sunset's tiara. *Raymond dies form seizures. *Ell was entire digested or short circuited by the stomach acid. *Sunset explodes. Injuries *Raymond breaks her leg. *Sunset's mouth is impaled by the spoon. Trivia *The device Sunset uses to learn new spells, is based on Superman's Sunstone Simautlor. *Earlier drafts of the episode where about Raymond's and Sunset's adventures after being shrunken but was later changed. *The moral is a reference to Owl City's song Fireflies. *Strangely enough, Looney didn't wanna eat Sunset. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 91 Episodes Category:Size change episodes